Talk:Zelnehlun Fastfoot
skills confirmed with SoC --Gumby 03:49, 31 October 2006 (CST) Spawn This boss wouldn't spawn with the quest abandoned, but with Koss in the party. When koss was removed he spawned as normal. Can somebody please confirm and edit accordingly. Apoggy 17:58, 28 December 2006 (CST) :I can confirm that the boss will not spawn if Koss is in your party and you haven't done the quest yet (doesn't matter if the quest is activated or not). However, after completion of the quest, the boss will always spawn regardless if Koss is or is not in the party. I took some screenshots if someone wants to see proof. RoadKill 16:24, 14 January 2007 (CST) : I changed the note from 'floor' to 'bridge' - I tried this three times then checked the official wiki which mentioned the bridge. 'Floor' just confused me; I thought it meant the stone floor of the shrine. Alan Firehazard 12:32, 27 August 2007 (CDT) HM XP Solo In hard mode a lvl twenty character without a bounty or anyone else in his/her party gains a total of 4992 xp assuming he kills zelnehlun and all 13 of his insect mob. for those interested and need xp for skill capping like myself :P --[[User:Marin Bloodbane|''Marin]][[User talk:Marin Bloodbane|Bloodbane]] 13:14, 18 July 2007 (CDT) :This guy is relatively easy to solo with an assassin in hard mode. It takes around 3 minutes to destroy the entire group. Screenie:)--Aqiunas 22:30, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Spawning note I've found that when he spawns, about 5 or 6 spiders come up on the other side of the bridge, while he spawns with his mob on the opposite side of the resurrection shrine. Should this be added to the spawn notes, for purposes of not encountering a surprise in solo farm. [[User:Uberxman1028|'Uberxman1028']] 22:12, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Spawn Issues I finished the Drakes Quest. I retained Koss in my party. The area indicated on the wiki quest map was found to be devoid of any creatures. I then removed Koss and returned to find no boss or creatures of any kind in that area, still. Could there possibly be another spawn site somewhere else in the Floodplain? Or perhaps the trigger for the spawn has been misidentified? I noticed on the map given, the Rilohn Refuge mission has not yet been completed (the town symbol has not been converted to a mission status shield). Is the mission status relevant? I have finished the mission, unlike whoever posted the quest map here, and so far that is the only difference in status that I can see. -- Rpger 17 September 2008 '''Solution:' Ok, after some experimenting I found out what the "problem" is. The spawn does not exist from the moment of creation of the zone, as is the case with most creatures and NPCs. You therefore can not press the Ctrl-key to spot it ahead of time. The spawn is actually triggered by your passage under the natural bridges (that form the overhead square of bridges at the spawn site). At that point only do over a dozen spiders plus the boss come pouring out of the cliffs and down the paths and bridges to attack you. It is similar to other terrain "hot spots" that are used to trigger other types of mobs such as scarabs and other types of "pop-up" mobs. It is an ambush location, and not an ordinary spawn location. -- Rpger 17 September 2008 :It does say thgat in the article, just not very clearly: "Walk towards the resurrection shrine across the stone bridge, and the monsters will spawn." [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 21:57, 17 September 2008 (UTC) :Note: That is the point, the reference is obscure since (1) you can't see the resurrection shrine ahead of time, (2) After playing in Tyria for a long while, once I did see the shrine, it only looked like a shrine to Grenth at distance, not a res shrine, (3) If you approach the shrine from the cliff side or on top of the bridges, the spiders also will not spawn. Please reedit the main entry to identify the exact trigger, which is the path directly below the natural bridges which form a "square" on the map. Since no one can see the shrine ahead of time, and most will simply be looking at land features on the map, the natural bridges (and path directly below) make far more sense as the landmark, also some mention of the fact the spawn must be triggered by movement over a spot in the path makes it all a lot more clear. -- Rpger 17 Sept 2008 ::You know the wonderful thing about a wiki? You can edit the page yourself. And it would probably turn out better than if I did it, because you've actually been to see Zelnehlun recently. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:12, 17 September 2008 (UTC)